homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010916-Puns, Buzzing, and Palemates
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:46 -- CC: Buzz buzz TA: pffthehe..... TA: hello nyarla..... CC: Hey Lorcan CC: Bit of bad news TA: oh..... TA: what....'s up..... CC: Not really bad CC: Just that I can't get into your room TA: oh..... TA: that sucks..... CC: Yeah CC: Just means that I need to talk to Libby CC: To get access to the room TA: well..... TA: i didn't think that.... it would be easy to get in......... TA: since she.... doesn't want me out of here i'd think?..... CC: Eh, I wasp locked in my own room for a while CC: I still got visitors TA: you didn....'t destroy books......... CC: Nope, I did much worse TA: what did you do..... CC: Do you really want to know? TA: i mean..... TA: i....'m not.... going to judge..... CC: But do you really want to know? CC: really really want to know? TA: if you don't want.... to tell.... me......... TA: you don't have to..... CC: I've comb to terms with it long ago CC: Just, building suspense, I guess TA: okay?..... CC: Long story short, I made a deal with a Horror Terror TA: oh dear......... TA: why..... CC: I snapped for a little bit TA: nyarla......... CC: It's true CC: I snapped for a little bit TA: then you really did need me..... CC: I did, I seriously did TA: well you.... have me now..... CC: This story is a bit hard to tell CC: Wow TA: i'm not going to.... judge you..... TA: just be.... concerned..... CC: Well...it all started with my first real talk with my sprite CC: Contacted me out of the blue over trollian CC: I've got a pretty awkward sprite, if I hadn't told you already TA: not that i remember..... CC: Eh, the funny parts aren't appropriate now, actually TA: then tell.... me later..... CC: But I have a pretty...alluring sprite CC: And Jack, deciding to pillage my hive to fuck with me, met my sprite CC: I don't think he pillaged my hive, but that's not important TA: moving on..... CC: So, Jack, being the jackass he is, hacked my sprite CC: Gave her "faces" for her to try on of other people CC: Ugh CC: I don't even know how to describe it TA: just keep going..... CC: Fuck the fluff CC: He had my sprite sant me a gory picture of "Aaisha" being murdered CC: Again TA: what the actual fuck..... CC: Exploded all over my own living room TA: holy.... shit......... CC: An umbrella shoved down her throat like it's his goddamn calling card TA: MOVING.... ON..... CC: Then he forced himself on my sprite TA: well this is not the story i was expecting..... CC: And hacked her code so that she felt pain CC: The thing about my sprite CC: My sprite at her base, is a sexbot TA: why did you have a.... sexbot..... CC: Not mine originally and not the point CC: Point is, how sadistic do you have to be to do that kind of thing? TA: more sadistic than i'm capable of being.... at.... any given point..... CC: So that's what caused it CC: I flew into a rage TA: understandable..... CC: And knowing I'm no match for Jack, I needed to connect with someone who could CC: The only beings stronger than gods are horror terrors CC: Which are just more gods, only older TA: oh......... TA: really....?..... CC: Yes TA: great..... CC: So then I met Glissa CC: Who fucked me over TA: have you at.... least.... learned from this shitty.... experience?..... CC: I'm currently making the "are you dumb?" face TA: so the answer is no..... TA: you're still.... making shitty.... life choices..... CC: I've actually been on the ball as far as decisions go all night CC: Minus two TA: tonight is just the exception then..... TA: which two were those..... CC: Ruining my standing with my owner for Lorrea's sake is one. The second wasp trying to undo the chucklevoodoo sweater with time shenanigans TA: chucklevoodoo sweater.... just..... TA: sigh..... TA: my caste is really fucked up because of those.... things..... CC: Definitely would have been so much better without the psychic bullshit TA: it would've been a lot better if the other highbloods hadn....'t showed.... up......... CC: The party? TA: yes..... CC: Pfft CC: The party wasp shit long before then TA: i showed up late..... CC: And you're oh so lucky for that TA: looking for.... the skeleton for eribus..... TA: what.... happened while i wasn't there?..... CC: Lorrea's dating the Terror that owns my soul. My ex teammate got a brain transplant with a consort and then brainwasphed by Jack. Jack himself showed up with one of my oldest friends on his arm. TA: oh..... CC: Yeah, and /then/ there's the highblood shit TA: i.... guess i lucked out with only dying..... CC: And Bothwell is pretty much a confirmed Terror, by the way CC: Actually got the closest damn thing to confirmation that waspn't actually confirmation TA: then it's.... not confirmation.... until.... it's completely spelled out, nyarla......... TA: i....'m not saying you're wrong..... TA: but you don't need to jump on one conclusion?..... CC: We're looking at a ninety-four percant chance here TA: and how do you know that..... CC: Serios spoke with her TA: her who..... CC: Sorry, Libby TA: oh..... TA: okay..... CC: As soon as the name came up, she got all tense CC: And wasp not allowed to speak on it TA: interesting..... CC: Do you know who can tell her what she can and can't do? CC: Horror terrors CC: Do you know who else? CC: Fucking nobody TA: okay..... CC: It's unconfirmed that Bothwell wasp a terror CC: But it's pretty much confirmed that horror terrors are involved TA: is.... that always a.... bad.... thing though......... CC: You do not know my history with them TA: i don't know.... a lot of.... things about what happened before i got here..... CC: Remember how I met Glissa? TA: yes..... CC: Outright changed the terms of an agreemant with had CC: Then kidnapped Aaisha to pimp her out to the other Terrors TA: oh dear..... CC: Then punished me by forcing me to confront and partake in it TA: oh......... TA: wow......... CC: And then a few other terrible things TA: i'm so sorry..... CC: Thanks, but no thanks CC: I don't need or want sympathy TA: nyarla......... CC: Just explaining why I don't trust Terrors TA: i know that..... TA: but i still.... wish i had been.... here sooner?..... CC: Eh, it wasp a long time ago CC: I think Lorrea wasp still my moirail back then CC: No, nevermind, that ended shortly before then CC: sorry if that's awkward TA: no it's okay..... CC: Just using it as a measuremant of time TA: i'm not upset.... that.... you had.... another moirail, nyarla..... TA: why would.... i.... be......... CC: Pfft, I'm upset about it CC: Upset that it wasp with her of all people TA: it happens sometimes......... TA: you have me now?..... CC: Best thing that's happened to me since the game started TA: oh dear..... TA: i'm.... blushing......... CC: And I bet it's soo goddamned cute and pitiable TA: probably!..... CC: Totally TA: my.... face is really purple and it....'s your fault..... TA: and i thought eribus was bad..... CC: Thank you CC: And it sounds to me like Eribus is doing his job TA: my.... matesprit and my.... moirail.... like making me blush..... TA: this is too much......... CC: We enjoy being sweet on you CC: Sweet as honey TA: nyarla please....!..... CC: What? Does it bug you? TA: it's making me more purple!..... CC: And it's a such a lovely color TA: oh dear!..... TA: too sweet.... to me..... CC: I think you're the sweet one between us, actually CC: The prettiest purple flower TA: oh my..... TA: nyarla..... CC: I wasp raised around by bees, I know the best flowers when I see them TA: nyarla please..... CC: If you want me to stop buzzing about how great you are, you'll have to try harder TA: buzz buzz..... CC: Buzz buzz <> TA: <>..... TA: besides..... TA: i like your buzzing..... CC: Great, now you're blushing and I'm buzzing TA: good!..... TA: your buzzing is still something i need to hear.... in.... person..... CC: You'll hear it CC: I'll make sure we get to be reunited TA: moirail cuddles for sure....?..... CC: Moirail cuddles for sure CC: We'll have the best pile TA: i.... look.... forward.... to being.... cuddled and hearing your.... buzzing..... CC: I look forward to you TA: i look forward to you.... too..... TA: we didn't have a.... lot of time at.... the party..... CC: I'm a Time player, I'll make time for you CC: Buzz CC: It'll bee magnificent TA: pffhehee..... TA: buzz..... CC: I Hope it's only a matter of Time CC: I'm drawn in like a moth to a flame TA: are you making aspect puns now..... TA: you're so punny..... CC: I'm glad you think so CC: Be careful not to laugh too much, lest it leave you Breathless TA: oh my gosh nyarla.... no..... CC: No? Should I give you Space from my puns? TA: nyarla.... please..... CC: Sorry, puns give me Life TA: nyarla!..... CC: They're in my Blood TA: i'm going.... to leave this.... computer..... TA: and let you get this out.... of your system..... CC: You can leave the computer, but you'll stay in my Heart and Mind TA: nyaaaaaaarla......... CC: I'm a buzzy bee when it combs to puns, don't be a stickbug in the mud CC: If they do bug you, I'll toss them to the Void TA: nyarla no......... CC: Just shedding some Light on things TA: buzz..... CC: Buzz buzz CC: Okay, so when you buzz back at me, I get the mental picture of you doing that in person TA: maybe i am?..... TA: maybe i..... TA: maybe i'm not?..... TA: who.... knows..... CC: And it is the most adorable thing TA: i guess we'll find out when you see me again..... CC: There's literally nothing I want more right this moment CC: To, buzz, curl up next to my moirail TA: there will be.... many face.... paps..... TA: buzz!..... TA: piling.... with.... you sounds.... like a wonderful.... thing..... TA: i.... think.... i'd be able to sleep then..... CC: Why can't you? TA: afraid of libby..... TA: worrying about you and eribus......... CC: I should have never said all that about her TA: no no......... TA: it's okay..... CC: Eribus is fine, I talked to him a little bit ago CC: He's doing well CC: And I'm fine too TA: he's messaged me a few times..... CC: Better than fine CC: Talking to you TA: i'm always here if you need me..... TA: it's not like i can go anywhere......... CC: I'm here for you too TA: i know..... TA: <>..... CC: <> CC: Also, here TA: hmm?..... CC: ((now is when he knocks on the door)) TA: did you seriously just knock on.... the door..... TA: you know i can't let you in..... CC: I know TA: i wish i could..... CC: It's symbolic of just how much I'm here for you TA: i appreciate it..... CC: Besides, if you're afraid of Libby, I can stand guard while you sleep TA: thank you..... CC: Not quite like you falling asleep on me earlier TA: when did.... i.... fall asleep on you?..... CC: In the throne room after court CC: It warmed my bloodpusher CC: It wasp then I knew I had to be the best moirail I could CC: Put all those other ships to shame TA: oh yeah..... TA: i felt safe..... TA: it was nice......... CC: I want you to feel safe CC: I want you to bee safe TA: i will be......... TA: with you and.... eribus looking out for me, i.... don't think i could be anything.... but......... TA: and i want you.... to be safe, you silly cobalt..... CC: Buzz, with such a caring moirail, no way something bad can happen TA: buzz..... TA: pffhehehee......... TA: i won....'t let anything bad happen to you......... CC: I really like you buzzing TA: i guess i can't help it now..... TA: i.... thought it was.... cute..... CC: It is CC: Especially with you doing it TA: no like you buzzing..... TA: it's cute..... TA: oh dear my face seems to.... be purple again......... CC: Hehehe, so we're both blushing and buzzing TA: i wish i could see your face..... CC: We're so close, but this dumb door is in the way TA: i know..... CC: Heh, we could video chat TA: maybe when libby.... decides to come down.... this way again.... i can convince her that i'm.... not.... going.... to destroy.... the books..... TA: pfft..... CC: Let's Hope TA: not the puns again..... TA: i Hope you can.... hear me groaning in.... agony..... CC: No, but I can hear you giggling cutely TA: don't make it worse....!..... CC: You mean better? TA: nyarla..... TA: !..... CC: Buzz Buzz! TA: buzz!..... CC: I can hear you, magnificant moirail of mine TA: shh!..... TA: my dearest diamond.... you like making me blush too much!..... TA: between you and eribus it's amazing that i'm.... not.... purple.... in the face all the time..... CC: As long as there's also a smile on that lovely face TA: there usually is.... if i'm blushing..... CC: And there's my incentive to make sure you keep blushing TA: and i'll try.... and make you keep buzzing......... CC: I'm buzzing if you are TA: only a little..... TA: okay so maybe.... a lot?..... TA: mostly because it's a.... funny noise for me to be making..... CC: I enjoy it TA: me buzzing?..... CC: Yeah CC: I mean CC: It's just kind of a thing I do CC: Hehe, trolls used to try to make fun of it CC: But here I am with my moirail thinking it's cute TA: it's adorable..... CC: Adorable enough that you're doing it too TA: mm..... CC: Puts a smile on my face TA: that's my job!..... CC: And you're doing great :) CC: <> TA: <>..... TA: i'm.... trying..... CC: Speaking of trying, you should be trying to get some rest TA: probably..... TA: i....'ll curl up by the.... door i guess....?..... CC: If you'd like to TA: i think i'd.... feel safer.... that way..... CC: I'm right on the other side of it TA: i know..... TA: i guess goodnight then....?..... CC: Buzz buzz <> TA: buzz buzz <>..... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 05:06 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla